


Delicious

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, wrong use of the kitchen counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with biscuits, Peter could swear it in front of a judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

It all started with biscuits, Peter could swear it in front of a judge, but now biscuits have been completely forgotten and in his mind there is just Wade and something that Peter wouldn’t mind putting in his mouth instead of food.

That something is now thrusting slowly and Peter gasps, arching over the kitchen counter. Part of his mind - the one still not overwhelmed by the pleasure - thinks that this is extremely unhealthy and they will have to clean everything with acid because… well, _hygiene!_

But these thoughts are soon replaced by another spark of pleasure, his body screaming with joy at each thrust, his insides all fuzzy and warm because Wade is leaning in and whispering in his ear words that make him blush like a virgin.

He can feel his strong hands on his hips, keeping him still, and turns his head to look behind. The angle is a bit painful so he can’t see well, but Wade’s light pajamas is in clear view, pants dropped to the floor, shirt clutching to his body. Peter groans, his arousal now ten times stronger, and tries to meet Wade’s thrusts. He even tries to speak, but words simply fail him - a rare thing for him - and he just moans and whines, listening to Wade’s hoarse voice in his ear.

The merc slips a hand under Peter’s shirt - well, it’s _his_ shirt to tell the truth, Peter is wearing it because it’s warm and smells like him. But in this situation it assumes a completely different function, it’s exciting, arousing and Peter guides Wade’s hand across his manhood, repeating his name over and over like a mantra.

His other hand is on the counter, immersed in the flour they were using to make the biscuits. The surface is a mess now, because Peter looked for a held everywhere before placing his fist on it and taking everything that Wade gave - and is still giving - him.

The soft spot that makes him see stars, suns and every kind of constellation is hit several times in a row and Peter almost howls, hoping their neighbours can’t hear them. Wade is panting and moaning, too, low guttural sounds that make Peter feel like jelly.

The scars tissue of the hand around his dick is amazing, it adds pleasure to pleasure and Peter bends over, biting his lips, his forehead touching the counter.

He calls Wade’s name and with a last tug and three thrusts he comes on the counter; Wade follows soon, hot and sticky, filling him with a moan.

Their legs can’t support them anymore and they fall. Peter immediately looks for Wade’s warm embrace and they lay like that, panting and laughing without breath.

“Your shirt is dirty.” Peter murmurs looking down and touching the hem sticky with come.

“Will wash it. Don’t worry, baby boy.” is Wade’s answer, given with a kiss on the temple.

His sudden grin has the amazing power to make Peter feel aroused despite his weariness and he follows his boyfriend’s gaze up the counter. Flour and cum mixed together are visible from their position and Peter blushes as Wade giggles childishly: “Those biscuits are gonna be _delicious!_ ”


End file.
